


No Filter

by TheNerdAndFandoms



Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: Birthday Party, F/F, Hence the title, I've been meaning to write this, It's not very long, Lev has no filter, Party, WomanxWoman relationship, but I think it's good, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdAndFandoms/pseuds/TheNerdAndFandoms
Summary: Lev confesses her feelings for Vaness at Vaness' birthday party.
Relationships: Lev/Vaness (The Witchlands Series)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	No Filter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small cute fic about Lev and Vaness. Let me know what you think!

Vaness was calmly sitting in her seat at the front of the table. It was her 29th birthday and everyone had insisted on throwing her a huge party. At first, she had declined. But Lev had really wanted to have the party, and she couldn’t refuse.

She was certain they would have thrown the party regardless of what she said, but she agreed anyway. And when Lev had asked with puppy dog eyes, she hadn’t been able to say no. 

The truth was...she had been crushing on Lev for some time now and her eyes involuntarily softened whenever the troublemaker was around. Vaness knew it was very highly unlikely that Lev returned the feelings. She didn’t even like girls, she didn’t think. 

Lucky for her, though. The pairing was a very odd duo anyway. Vaness was all poise and manners and Lev stormed through every room; drawing all the attention to her along the way.

But...still. During the war, Vaness had seen a side of Lev that was amazing. Lev had had to lead for a few battles. Sometimes, she had even led her own small group of soldiers during the war. And, when she was leading; all traces of humor left and everyone felt the need to listen to her. Even Vaness, and she was the godsdamned Empress of Marstok.

Vaness had almost been killed during one particular gruesome battle; an arrow that she had not seen was fired, and Lev had been there in an instant to get her out of the way. Ready to die for her without any concern for herself. 

Vaness knew she was head over heels in that moment. 

So, now, with Lev sitting right beside her -because Lev was now at the head of Vaness’ personal guard- Vaness was unable to stop staring at her. 

Whenever Lev turned her head to look at Vaness, she had to duck her head to hide the heat rising on her cheeks. She had barely touched her food because she’d been so busy staring.  _ Gods, it’s like I’m 17 again. Pining over the girls at school.  _

But, really...she knew this was more than a small school girl crush. Sure, Lev was playful and seemed like she was never focused on work, but the moment any sign or news that Vaness was in danger, Lev was there and ready to defend her.

Not that Vaness needed the protection. She  _ did  _ have one of the most powerful witcheries in The Witchlands. But it was nice to know that somebody cared about her, even if it was her job.

Growing up, the only thing people paid attention to was her witchery.  _ Oh, that’s the Ironwitch. Future Empress of Marstok.  _ Or  _ I heard she killed someone with just the flick of her wrist when she was only 3 years old.  _

Sometimes it wasn’t even people making fun of her, it was just them looking over the fact that she was still human. It was always  _ We have to get her to sign the truce  _ or  _ How do we get her to put up these iron bars?  _ Even her parents hardly thought of her as a real child. Just a powerful witchery in a body with no emotions.

Lev was different. Every morning when Vaness woke up, Lev was already posted outside her door. Every morning she asked Vaness how she was doing and actually wanted to know the answer. 

If Vaness seemed sad or angry or even if she was particularly happy, Lev would ask what was causing her mood. Lev never wanted to  _ stop  _ Vaness’ moods, just wanted to know if she could help or be someone to confide in. It was nice.

Lev looked at her again and Vaness was about to turn away, but Lev gripped her hand unders the table and said, “I’ll be right back. Just yell if you need me.”

Vaness nodded; unable to say anything because every feeling went right to where Lev’s thumb was softly stroking Vaness’ palm.

When Lev left, Vaness took a deep breath to ground herself. Suddenly, she saw Lev standing at the top of the staircases. Holding a glass of what looked like champagne.  _ What is she doing?  _ Vaness thought. 

Lev started speaking, “Hello! Can everyone turn their attention to me, please!

When no one stopped their conversations except for a few of their friends, Lev shouted, “Come on, people! Everyone stop talking! Good! Thank you! Now, we all know that we’re here for Empress Vaness; if you didn’t know it’s her birthday. A few friends of ours decided to throw a party for her, because she deserves it!”

Vaness could feel her cheeks burning and prayed for that to be the end of Lev’s monologue. But, of course, the gods showed no mercy, “I have an announcement to make that might get me killed tonight,” Lev’s green eyes met her own brown ones and she smiled. Lev looked nervous.

She continued, “I’ve been meaning to get this off my chest for awhile. So...here I go. Empress, I have been absolutely infatuated with you for awhile now. And I can’t seem to stop. I know that there’s really no chance of us ever being together because you’re an empress and I’m just a guard. But...I thought you should know.”

With that, Lev went somewhere deeper into the building. To say the least, Vaness was shocked.  _ Had Lev not seen me staring at her these past months?  _

Quickly, Vaness shook off her shock and stood up. Ready to find wherever Lev had taken off to. She had no idea what she was going to say to her, but she needed to say something.

When Vaness found Lev, she was leaning against a wall, looking...sad. Immediately, Vaness wanted to ease her sadness. She sighed and walked over to Lev. 

When Lev heard her footsteps, her head lifted and she gave Vaness a small smile. Despite the situation,  _ or maybe because of it,  _ her heart stuttered. 

She took a deep breath and said, “Lev-”

She was immediately cut off by Lev, “I’m so sorry Vaness. I shouldn’t have done that. I should have kept my feelings to myself and I understand if you don’t want me to be the head of your personal guard anymore. It was wrong of me and I apologize. I should go.”

Lev started to walk away and Vaness panicked a little, quickly grabbing her wrist and pressing her lips to Lev’s.

Lev was frozen in shock for a moment, but then started to kiss back. Vaness’ arms went around Lev’s neck to deepen the kiss. Lev obliged by sliding her arms around Vaness’ waist and pressing her against the wall lightly. 

When they finally pulled apart, they were both breathing fast. Lev rested her arms on either side of Vaness’ face and set her forehead on Vaness’. 

Lev smiled and said, “So, I’m guessing that you feel the same?”

Vaness smiled and nodded. 

They didn’t go back to the party that night.


End file.
